sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nra 'Vadumee
Hi, welcome to Spore Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Philosophy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 00:48, 9 May 2009 No Problem Think nothing of it I am (mostly) nice about this project. I am happy you decided to join it and will enjoy working with your Empire.--Spyzombie45 00:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) The Karnasaur Empire Hello. I was able to fix your problem with the government sub heading, an I think I know what was causing it. You seemed to have had a space before the beginning of the paragraph, and I got rid of it through the wikitext function, and it is now back to normal. To avoid this problem, you must not put a space before you start writing, or it will be in the text box thing. but if you do experience this again, just edit the page and click the wiki text button, and it will show the page in text.then find the text that your having problems with, and get rid of any spaces before the start of the first sentence; that hopefully should fix the problem 94michael731 11:55, 26 July 2009 (UTC). I need help. Hey can you make a box column for Embassy, the ranks like your empire, cause I am really bad at it, and really.. 25 mega-destroyers and my super weapon doesnt work?!!!--Spyzombie45 01:21, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I can help you with that Spyzombie. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) Moderator Ok thanks I agree that more specific gameplay would be fun.--Spyzombie45 00:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) War article Hey want to make an article about the war we were/are having?--Spyzombie45 01:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Clones? Ok, I really dont think clones are fair to the game, so I am going to remove them, if you really want them that bad just tell me.--Spyzombie45 00:14, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Moderator Because you have been so helpful with this project and have an great mind, I was wondering if you want to be an moderator on the project?--Spyzombie45 23:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) (Galactic Empires of course) Sure! I'll be sure to keep things fair. --Nra 'Vadumee 00:06, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ... First you werent on and also it was your idea to be so smart to get ont my last nerve with this game(ie. Your freaking fleet) Well I guess if you give them a bit they bite the whole thing off, also just make another it is a game for God's sake. Well I am sorry but dont over react man.--Spyzombie45 18:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) LOL That was acutally an funny edit but now A. you are destroyed and B. That wasnt an Hunren vessel the Hunrens dont exist and neither you are only GHOSTS--Spyzombie45 18:29, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Project Yeah I had an idea for an senate project too, but what is your idea? Also I am sorry for your empire(it had it coming just kidding lol)--Spyzombie45 19:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) O Nra How could expell for the senate how could you. Lol anyway I will talk to time about it. Also THE FLEET OF ACIENTS WAS DESTROYED NO QS ASKED, ALSO NO MORE GATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL--Spyzombie45 19:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Galactic Empires random events Also you must ask to be part of the pirate attacks/ nature events thing, if you want to your on it.--Spyzombie45 19:41, 5 August 2009 (UTC) NPCS First we both control the npcs, and second me and you are out of it, though I think the game has lost its charm and I am thinking about shuting it down--Spyzombie45 19:46, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Good Idea Want me to start up the Glactic Senate thing then we can fix it.--Spyzombie45 19:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Galactic Empires Time I really think Galactic Empires lost its prime I think we should shut it down for another project, because A.ME you and Nra are really the only full time posters, and B. Me and Nra would like this to happen. Please think about, but regradless I am making the next project.--Spyzombie45 19:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC) LOL OPPS--Spyzombie45 19:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC)